The present invention relates to a kit for the formation of decorative adhesive bandages, particularly for the treatment of wounds on children.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,316 discloses an adhesive bandage with a reusable applique in sheet form. The applique is pre-attached to the bandage, is preferably made of cloth and is of substantially the same size as the underlying bandage to which it is attached.
U.S Pat. No. 4,285,338 discloses an adhesive bandage with a rigid plastic shell attached to its outside surface. The shell serves to protect against force applied to the wound. The shell may be molded to a novelty configuration.
Lisa Frank Inc. of Tucson, Ariz. markets a product in which a reclosable plastic container is enclosed within a blister package. The reclosable container contains a plurality of decorated adhesive bandages, each individually wrapped in known fashion. The decoration on the pre-decorated bandages extends over substantially the entire surface area of the bandage backing. The bandage itself is about 72 mm long and about 19 mm wide. The decorative imprint is about 72 mm long and about 16 mm wide. The reclosable container also contains two sheets of decorative adhesive stickers. The directions and pictorial illustrations provided on the blister pack do not direct or suggest to the consumer that the decorative adhesive stickers are intended to be applied to the bandage. Furthermore, the stickers in the above-mentioned product are made of paper, do not adhere particularly well to the accompanying bandages, and if applied to the accompanying bandages, delaminate easily during normal wear of the bandage.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a kit, particularly for use by children, which enables children to custom-decorate their bandages.
It is another object of the invention to provide a decorative bandage kit that permits consumers to decorate their bandages at the point of use.
It is another object of the invention to provide decorations for use on bandages that once applied, remain securely fixed to the bandage.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bandage kit that contains flexible decorative elements that conform to the movement of the part of the body to which the bandage is secured.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bandage kit for making decorated bandages in which the decorative element remains attached to the bandage in wet environments.
It is another object of the invention to provide a bandage kit which provides a play element for the children for whom the bandages are intended.
It is another object of the invention to provide a kit which creatively involves children in the healing process.
These and other objects are obtained in the decorative bandage kit of the present invention.
The present invention is for a kit containing components for making decorated adhesive bandages. The kit comprises:
a) at least one adhesive bandage comprising a backing, an adhesive layer on one side thereof and an absorbent pad affixed to the adhesive; and
b) at least one decorative element selected from adhesive stickers and adhesive tattoos. The decorative element comprises a substrate, a decorative pattern thereon and an adhesive layer. The decorative element is designed to be securely fixed to the upper surface of the bandage. The decorative element is separate from and unsecured to the bandage in the kit.
c) instructions that suggest the use of said at least one decorative element to decorate said at least one adhesive bandage.